The Quick Dragon Soul
by WrittenWords0601
Summary: Kyuusoku Ryuu is a skilled meister without a weapon. After the mysterious murder of her mother she moves to Death City and joins DWMA as her mother had planned for her. She sets on a journey to find a weapon and the person that murdered her parents.


My name is Kyuusoku Ryuu, meaning fast dragon. I have long pink hair that goes to my mid thigh accompanied by a magenta ribbon acting as a head band. My skin is pale and soft as silk. I normally wear a magenta and black plaid dress with a red belt around my waist, a long sleeve magenta shirt with black collared wrists, orange gloves, a matching large orange scarf tied with a french twist, black leggings that go just above my knee's and simple magenta t-strap flat shoes.

Right now I am heading to Death City and then DWMA. Not long ago my mother was killed. I don't know why they did it or who did it. All I know is that my mother's body was found in the river near her favorite park. When they pulled her out of the water her face showed terror and sorrow. My father had died two years prior under the same conditions as my mother. Today is the day my mother and I were going to move to Death City. She had already sold our house and bought us a new one, all of our furniture already moved. She had always wanted me to go to DWMA because that was where she met my father and I am a expert in the martial arts and a great swordsman, though I prefer to use a whip blade.

She didn't want to see my skills go to waste and talked to Lord Death directly to enroll me. In honor of my mother I am going to continue with her plans for me. Hopefully along the way, I will be able to find the man that murdered my parents and put an end to him. My thoughts were put to a halt as I stood in front of the house my mother had bought for us. It's a two story white victorian town house with a small front lawn bordered by a white picket fence, a light colored stone path lead the way to the steps that went up to a small porch baring a white railing, covered by a dark gray shingled awning that bore a purple tint, two windows with flower filled planters and lavender curtains showing from the inside marked the right and the left of a lavender door. The upper floor had three windows identical to the ones below, flowers and all.

The house was perfectly symmetrical down to the last petal of each flower, all containing 8. The flowers were all plastic as well though they looked well. My mother never liked gardening though she loved the look of flowers. I smiled just thinking about her. I opened the gate and walked up the path and past the lavender door to the inside of the house. The interior was pretty basic. Nearly all the floors were light wood flooring and cream colored walls , the kitchen and bathrooms however had cream tiles and lavender walls. There wasn't much furniture in the house either. Just a couch, television, table with some chairs, a coffee table, and a lavender rug under the coffee table. Up stairs was simple as well. There were two rooms, mine and my mothers. Both decorated the same, a bed in the middle, two nightstands and a small wardrobe at the foot of the bed.

I stood in the doorway of my mothers room and sighed. She had always been my hero. She was nice to everyone, went out of her way to help someone, everyone in the town knew her and appreciated her. I don't understand why anyone would have wanted her dead, why anyone would have killed her. I should have known, I should have protected her. A week prior to her death she was acting strangely. More worried than normal, started forgetting things she'd never forget, she seemed afraid. Whenever I asked her what was wrong, however, she would shrug and just tell me that she was tired from moving the stuff from house to house. I felt a tear collect in my eye and blinked it away wiping it before it could roll down my cheek. I closed my mothers door and went to my room. It had gotten late and I was quite tired from my travels. _Tomorrow is going to be my first day at DWMA, I should probably get some sleep. _With that thought I changed into a large magenta shirt and crawled into bed falling asleep in no time at all.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. I stared at it for a moment before reaching over and shutting it off. Pulling my self out of my bed, I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a magenta button up sleeveless collared shirt, black pants that resemble fitted cargo pants with less pockets and from my top drawer I grabbed magenta flats with a small bow on them. I put my clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed and dried my hair, put in the usual ribbon, put on a thin cat eye styled eye liner, slight mascara and left the bathroom with a towel around my body. I grabbed my clothing from my bed along with a pink bra and panties and got dressed. I grabbed my black book bag, made some quick toast and left for DWMA munching on my toast all the way there. I got to the top of the stairs and stood there in slight awe. _I've seen large buildings before and symmetrical ones as well, but this one is larger than any I've seen and considering the amount of details it's amazing that it's still symmetrical!_ I thought to myself. Sure I wasn't a huge symmetry nut, but I do appreciate the beauty that goes along with it.

I stopped gawking at the building and walked inside of the school. Students were walking about, heading off to their classes. Everyone had at least one person with them, I felt like an oddball. I was the only one flying solo that I could see, being a weaponless meister and all. I wandered the halls for a bit till I ran into someone with an 'oof'. I backed up a bit and looked at the person I had run into. It was a guy that looked a little younger than I, though he was taller. He had red eyes, white hair and wore a black jacket.

"Sorry," I said and tried to pass by him. When a girl with brown hair and green eyes came out from behind him.

"Hey Soul di-," she started but stopped when she saw me. "Oh hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi." I said plainly, in the past I was a very up beat person but ever since my mother died I haven't been the same.

"I'm Maka and this is Soul," she said gesturing to the boy I ran into, "what's your name?"

"Kyuusoku," I said with the slightest smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kyuusoku," she said and circled around me. "I don't recognize you, are you new here?"

I nodded. "I am indeed," I replied, "and you can call me Kyuu."

"Are you strong?" Soul asked randomly.

I was taken aback by the question and Maka's eye twitched, she was about to hit his head with a book when I stopped her. "It's alright Maka," she put the book down and I looked at Soul. "I could hold my own in a fight I'm sure."

"Weapon or Meister?" He asked.

"Meister."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"No."

"Soul why are you asking her all these questions?" Maka asked.

"Because I don't want a newbie thinking they're hot shit," He answered.

I blinked a few times. "You're kidding right?" I asked and he stayed silent with his hands in his pockets. "I just got here not ten minutes ago and you assume I would have the audacity to think I'm 'hot shit' and better than you?" I asked putting 'hot shit' in air quotes. He stayed silent and it was beginning to irritate me. "You know what fine, I bet I could kick your ass in a fight. I don't care if you're meister or weapon. I'd knock you out."

I gave him such a cold glare I could have sworn he shivered. "You're on." he said.

"On what?" I asked.

"You and me dual at lunch," He said. Maka was about to say something when I cut her off.

I smiled at her and spoke, "It's alright Maka, just a friendly fight. Nothing to worry about," I looked back at Soul. "If I win you'll apologize for insulting me."

"If I win you have to admit I was right," he said and I waited for him to say something else.

"That's it?" I asked and he nodded, "Well that's not a very large prize," I was about to say something but I quickly closed the deal, "deal." I said with a smirk. "I'll see you at lunch." I said and he walked away bitterly.

"Sorry about him," Maka said and I just shurgged.

"It's fine. I don't really mind at all. Do you know where he might be going?" I asked.

"Probably to tell Black Star. They both have this thing about new kids in the school. When Death the Kid started they challenged him to a dual and lost horribly." She said with a sigh and I shook my head.

"Sounds annoying." I said.

"A bit." She replied. "So anyway, do you need any help finding your classes?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "Sure. I need to go see Lord Death."

"Alright, I'll take you to him." she said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I replied with a smile.

"Anytime." She said and we started walking.

On the way there we talked about the school. She told me about other classmates like Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon, Death the kid and his weapons Liz and Patty, Chrona and Ragnarok, and last but not least a weapon named Kuro. She didn't know if he had a meister or not though because he's not around much which suits him considering his name, Kuro Hitsuji meaning black sheep.

When we got to the Death room Lord Death gave me a warm welcome. He also shared his condolences for the loss of my mother asking if I would be alright on my own. I told him I'd be fine and got my class schedule from him. The second we left the room Maka spoke in a rather shocked voice.

"Your mother died?" She asked. I merely nodded. "When?"

"A week or two ago." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

I just smiled though my eyes held sorrow like her voice. "It's alright. I'm getting better. I know she wouldn't want me moping around about her death so I'm doing my best not to." I said trying to sound a bit cheerful.

"You don't have to act strong you know." She said and I just kept my still smile.

"I know I don't have to, but I also do have to." I said, only to receive a look that read 'Why?', "If I don't I'll break down and that's not good for me emotionally."

"Neither is holding in your sorrow," She replied.

"I promise I'll be fine. If I ever need to let it out I'll come straight to you alright?" I asked.

"Alright." She said with a smile receiving a smile back from me.

We arrived at a class room and walked up the steps to take a seat at the top of the class. Soul was sitting to the right in the middle of the room with a guy that had blue hair, green eyes and a star on his shoulder from what Maka had told me I deducted that he was Black Star. The girl with black hair sitting next to him I decided was Tsubaki. The room was filled and I saw all the people she had told me about except Kuro who was apparently absent today. Chrona sat next to us and we got to know each other, he and I that is.

After class with Dr. Stein we went to P.E. with Sid. We played Capture the Flag. My team won because we had the faster players, though I didn't even go half as fast as I could have. Time flew by and it was now lunch time. Word had obviously gotten around about the fight between Soul and I because there was a crowd of students in the front of the school waiting for it to begin. Dr. Stein was there as a judge in the fight.

I sighed and walked into the circle across from Soul who must've been waiting forever because he wore a very impatient look. "Both of you ready?" Dr. Stein asked and we both nodded. "Begin!" He shouted.

Faster than a blink I disappeared and reappeared with my elbow in Souls chest. I jumped back as he fell to the ground and coughed up blood. The crowd gasped and he pulled himself back up. His left arm became the blade of a sythe and he charged at me. I jumped and did a roundhouse kick sending him into a wall. There was a loud crash and dust filled the air around him. I walked over to where he was and waved my hand around blowing the dust from my face. His arm was no longer a sythe and there was a large indent in the wall.

"The winner is Kyuusoku Ryuu." Dr. Stein said before rolling away on his chair.

I pulled Soul out of the wall and put his arm over my shoulder. Maka came over quickly and helped me carry soul to the infirmary. He had a bruised rib and a concussion. "Sorry Maka." I said with a frown.

"It's alright." She said while holding his hand as he laid unconscious in the bed.

"No, I shouldn't have been so rough. I think I just took out the anger that I have for my parents murder on him unintentionally." I said with a sigh as I looked down at Soul's body.

She did something I didn't expect. She stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. It took everything I had not to burst down crying as I hugged her back. We pulled away from each other and I gave her a light smile. "Thank you." I said and looked back at Soul. "When he wakes up tell him I'm sorry. I'm heading home for the day." I said and she nodded.

I walked out of the school and was about half way home when I decided to take a stroll in the park. I was walking along the path when I came to a bridge. On the stone railing of the bridge a guy with purple tinted brown hair wearing a tucked in white collared shirt, black unbuttoned vest, blue jeans and a brown belt sat there staring at the water below.

I walked past him but then stopped. He reminded me of this Kuro guy Maka had told me about. I turned around and looked at him. "Are you Kuro Hitsuji?" I asked. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I take that as a yes. My name is Kyuusoku Ryuu." I replied and walked over to where he was, standing behind him to the right. "I'm new to DWMA. Maka told me about you."

"Hm." He replied.

"Don't talk much do you?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Well that's too bad." I replied to his reply.

"Why?" He asked.

"I enjoy your voice." I said with a smile. He looked at me with shock in his face. I just smiled at him and walked away leaving him on the bridge.

I finished my walk home and went up the stairs to my bedroom. I laid down in my clothes not bothering to cover up and closed my eyes. I woke up two hours later to my stomach growling. I rolled out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. I made a small plate of curry and ate it happily. I chugged down a glass of milk and went back to my bedroom. I pulled my homework from Stein's class out of my bag and began doing it. Roughly an hour later I had finished the homework, it would've been quicker if I hadn't just eaten. I was trying to span out the time before going back to sleep. I walked around the house making sure everything was clean. Cleaning everything even if it wasn't dirty. An hour after the sun went down I went back up to my bedroom, changed into my large magenta shirt, laid down in my bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
